


Test of Gods

by Becca_Lyn



Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Goddess Test series - Aimee Carter
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harry Potter characters as greek gods, I'm not going to tell you who is who until later, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terminal Illnesses, unless you already know feel free to make guesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: When Harry moves with his terminally ill godfather, Remus, back to his childhood home of Hogwarts, he never expected this. Meeting Tom Riddle was an accident, and now he claims he's Hades, Greek god and King of the Underworld. If Harry accepts his bargain, Tom swears to keep Remus alive while he tries to pass seven tests.And if he passes, Harry gets to marry Tom, and become immortal along the way.Heavily based on The Goddess Test series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is extremely based off of the Goddess Test series, but will slowly branch of a bit the farther along the story goes. I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a while, and for some reason, to me, tomarry just seemed to fit well in this story line. Just so you know, gods and such are just kind of splattered throughout the story so if you want to make guesses at who is what god or goddess from greek mythology, while I won't tell until later, I would love to hear everyone's guesses.  
> SO, here's the story, I hope everyone enjoys it. It won't be updated as often as my other fic, but I will be keeping an eye on it.

“How did it happen this time?”

Tom was shocked at the sound of another’s voice in the room, tearing his eyes away from another lifeless body for long enough to glance at the him. Albus Dumbledore, his enemy, his friend, his brother, stood in the doorway of the darkened room, doing nothing for his worsening temper.

“Drowned,” Tom spoke, turning back to the body. “I found her floating in the river early this morning.”

He didn’t hear Dumbledore step closer, but could feel the older’s urge to reach for him. “And we do not know. . . ?”

“No.” His voice was angry,  _ he _ was angry. Hadn’t he been through enough, and now, now  **he** was here to make it worse. “No witnesses, no footprints, no traces of anything to indicate she didn’t jump in the river because she wanted to.”

“Maybe she did,” the old coot’s voice did nothing to sooth Tom’s nerves, “Maybe she panicked. Or maybe it was an accident.”

“Or maybe somebody fucking killed her, did you think of that?” He didn’t look at Dumbledore again, beginning to pace the room in attempt to get as far away from the dead girl as possible. “She was the eleventh attempt in eighty years. Don’t you dare tell me this was a fucking  _ accident _ .”

Sighing, Dumbledore reached out to touch the dead girl’s pale cheek, “We were so close with this one, weren’t we?”

“Hermione,” Tom snapped, “Her name was Hermione. She was nineteen years old, Albus. Now, because of me, because of  _ this _ , she’ll never see twenty.”

“She never would have, had she been the one.”

His temper rose again, anger threatening to bubble over and out, but glancing over, he saw compassion, actual compassion in the old coot’s eyes. It soothed his ire, if only for a moment.

“There’s still time, my boy. Decades to go on-” Albus’ voice was so hopeful, his eyes glistening with that odd cheer he always contained. 

“I’m done.”

His words seemed to shake Albus, his smile faltering, breath uneven. For a moment, he almost laughed at the shaken look on the elder’s face, but he also felt stricken at his own words, knowing what it meant, almost, almost, wanting to take them back. But, too many had died already.

“Tom, please,” Albus’ gentle voice, trying to coax him from his dark thoughts, “There’s twenty years left. You can’t be done.”

“It won’t make a difference.”

“Tom,” There was fear in his voice, anger, “You promised me and the others a century. You will  _ give _ me a century, do you understand?”

“So many have died already, Albus, I won’t allow another.”

“I won’t let you fade. Not like this, Tom. Not if I have anything to do with it, do you understand me?”

Tom scoffed, staring into Dumbledore’s eyes, “And what exactly do you plan to do, find another willing participant every year until one passes? Until one makes it past  _ Christmas _ ?”

Albus’ lips thinned, his eyes showing he knew more than he was telling, he already had a plan. “If that were what I had to do, absolutely. I don’t care what the council says, no one can replace you. There’s a new option.”

“What are you planning you old coot?”

“James is having a child. The council allowed it, if we could put it up for the trials. It lines up within the time-limit. We can’t lose you.”

“You would do this to a child? Bring them into the would just to- to- force them into this,” Tom thrust his hands at the dead body, anger flooding his being, “You would have a child come into this world to die for me?”

“The last one didn’t.”

Tom was taken aback, memories seeming of a past life flooding his thoughts. Someone he was once, still is, in love with. This new version could never replace them, same genes or not, “I could never love them.”

“You don’t have to. But, I think you might.” Albus’ infuriating grin was back. Tom wanted nothing more than to remove it.

“And why is that?”

“It’s James’ child.”


	2. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just the introduction to some things, it will get more interesting, I promise.   
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Harry spent his eighteenth birthday driving his dying godfather from their old home to their much smaller new home in a small town called Hogwarts. Hundreds of miles, knowing every mile meant he was getting closer to what would most likely be the worst day of his life. As far as birthdays went, he wouldn’t recommend it.

He drove the whole way, Remus too sick to stay awake, let alone sit behind the wheel. It took two days, and they were both stiff from being in the car for so long, ready to reach their destination. Harry was just happy when they crossed a bridge and read a sign that said Hogwarts wasn’t far off.

“Harry, turn off here.”

Harry gave Remus an odd look, turning off anyway, “We aren’t supposed to exit the freeway for another 3 miles, Mooney.”

“I know, I know, I just want you to see something.”

Sighing, Harry agreed. Remus was already on borrowed time as it was, and the chances of them having another day to see it later were slim. 

It was when they were surrounded by nothing but tall and looming pine trees that Harry started to get worried. But, Remus seemed sure of where they were going, so he stayed quiet, waiting for whatever magical thing his godfather wanted him to see.

And then, about a mile later, a hedge appeared. It was so tall and thick that seeing through to the other side was impossible, and it was at least another two miles before it veered at a ninety degree angle, forming a boundary line. The entire time they drove by, Remus stared, enraptured.

“Is this it?” Harry didn’t mean to sound bitter, he had just been in the car so long as it was, that a hedge wasn’t very exciting.

“No, here! Right up here!”

Craning his neck, Harry saw what Remus was so excited about. In the middle of the hedge was a giant iron gate, and the closer they got, the larger it seemed to grow. It was a monstrous sight to see, obviously there to scare away anyone thinking of breaking in. Stopping the car, Harry paused to take in the sight.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Remus voice was light, airy, and for a moment, he sounded like his old self; bringing back memories of being homeschooled. Remus had always been an excellent teacher, even after he got sick. “It’s the entrance to Hogwarts Castle.”

“Have you ever been inside?” It seemed an innocent enough question to Harry, but when he glanced over, he saw tears threatening to spill over on Remus’ cheeks, a smile still on his lips.

“Not in a very long time, not since your parents-” with a sigh, Remus faced forward in his seat, still smiling fondly. “I’m sorry, I guess I just wanted to see it. I suppose we should move on now.”

Nodding, Harry continued down the road, wondering how his words had broken the magic for his godfather. It wasn’t often he heard him speak of his parents, just that Remus was a close friend.

It was about half a mile down the road when it happened. One moment the road was clear, and the next a cow stood firmly in the way. Slamming on the brakes, Harry twisted the wheel, swerving to miss the animal. The car spun a full circle, throwing Harry’s body sideways and slamming his head against the window as he tried to gain control of the car. 

Miraculously, the car skidded to a stop, barely missing the tree line. Taking deep gulps of air, Harry reached out for the man that raised him, “Remus?”

“I’m alright, son. What happened?”

“There’s a-” Harry took another breath as he focused on the rear-view mirror, realizing the cow was gone. Now, there stood a figure, a dark haired young man, a few years older than Harry, wearing a dark robe that fluttered in the breeze. Frowning, Harry twisted around to glance at him through the window, but he was no longer there. 

Had he imagined it? Wincing, Harry rubbed the side of his head where he hit. He definitely had not imagined that. 

“It was nothing, Mooney. I think I’m just tired.”

* * *

 

Harry honestly didn’t know why Remus wanted to come back here for his final moments. The ceiling leaked, the floors creaked, and the town was tiny. Remus had said he wanted to go home, back to where he had met his best friends, and where they were buried. Harry just wanted Remus to be happy.

They could only bring the essentials in their little car; they would have to wait another day or so before everything else arrived. So far, they had a few days of clothes, second hand beds, and sheets. And magically, a pot for the leaky ceiling.

“Harry,” Remus tried to start as he tucked the older man into the bed, “You know we will have to discuss this sometime?” Harry knew he meant his death. They both knew it was coming, but Harry knew he would never be ready. 

“I know. Just- just not now. Ok?”

Remus movements were slow and agonizing, his voice quiet and rough, not that unlike an older dog. Harry wished he could climb into bed with Mooney, like he had when he was a child. It was agony going to bed alone, wondering every night if that was the last time he’d see his godfather alive.

“Goodnight, Mooney. I’ll see you in the morning, ok? Your morning nurse is supposed to be here, remember?”

“Of course. Goodnight, Harry.”

* * *

 

That night, Harry had some of the worst nightmares he could ever remember. They were relentless, full of cows with red eyes, rivers of blood, and cold water that covered his body and filled his lungs until he woke up choking on air and covered in sweat. 

Even though he didn’t sleep well, he knew he couldn’t take his first day off. Remus would have been disappointed, and he needed to get used to his new day nurse. It was his first day at Hogwarts High, he had to go, no exceptions, though it looked more like a castle, than a high school.

Harry must of had some bad luck that morning, as he arrived two minutes after the morning bell. He couldn’t really say that, seeing as he tried to push out his til as long as possible, as he didn’t really trust the new nurse yet. He had spent the past four years worrying about Remus, he wasn’t about to let someone else take his job. 

At least he wasn’t the only one doing the walk of shame up to the office building. A boy around his age with long dark curls, and an impish grin followed behind him. Judging from his expression, he couldn’t have cared less that he was late.

He dashed forward to reach the door before Harry, and much to his surprise, held the door open with a smirk. “After you,  _ mon cher _ .”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, staring at the ground to avoid giving the kid an odd look. He was taller than Harry though (who wasn’t), and to Harry’s displeasure, faster, and caught up to him in not time.

“Do I know you?”

Harry didn’t know if he was supposed to answer that, and luckily, didn’t have to, as the kid didn’t give him a chance.

“I don’t know you.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Harry finally looked back at the kid, his own sly smile on his lips. This kid wanted to play games? Fine. He didn’t know who he was playing with.

“I should know you.” That one shocked Harry, as he suddenly placed himself in front of the office door, efficiently blocking the path. “I’m Sirius. Sirius Black. If you laugh, I’ll be forced to hate you.” 

The guy was actually. . . introducing himself? “I’m Harry Potter.” Slowly, they offered each others hands, a welcoming gesture from both parties. A peace treaty, for the moment. Sirius stared for longer than was necessary, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Could you- uh,” Harry motioned towards the door Sirius was still standing in front of. 

“Oh! Shit, yeah,” Like a gentleman, Sirius opened the door for Harry once more, “After you, Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/comments or just want to chat it up you can find me at: fairytales-andfuckery.tumblr.com  
> If you ever have an extra $3 and would like to support me: [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O5L95D)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions/comments or just want to chat it up you can find me at: fairytales-andfuckery.tumblr.com  
> If you ever have an extra $3 and like what I do, please consider helping me out: [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O5L95D)


End file.
